Playing games with friends and family is a fun and enjoyable way to spend time together. Just by virtue of playing them, board games can teach important social skills, such as communicating verbally, sharing, waiting, taking turns, and enjoying interaction with others. Board games can foster the ability to focus, and lengthen the player's attention span by encouraging the completion of an exciting, enjoyable game. Board games help to improve memory, build confidence, and enhance educational skills. However, some games require less thought processing and low imagination or skills.